ilsognofandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline/Week 15
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Day 99 (Feb 1st) "Ti amo amore" Italian Video Veronica takes the time during her nomination and after not being allowed to see Sarah (but apparently everyone else could: Mauro and Carmela), to make it perfectly clear she loves Sarah. *Translation and Summary by Livia: **Later, when she was called in the confessionale to give her nominations she said literally this: "Alessia (the host), do I have a minute to say something very important? I donno what people think about the two people who mattered more to me in this house but I must specify something important: the relationships between me and Massimo and me and Sarah are completely different: I want Sarah to know that I love her and I think of her every single minute of my day and she's my love". Then Sarah screamed: "I love you" and Vero replied "I love you too". Sarah looked quite excited about having this love confirmation by her girlfriend. So, despite the GF trying to portray a fake love story between MAssimo and Vero, the latter confirmed that the SOGNO LIVES ON! : : Vero literally said: "I dont want her to think that i haven't thought of her every single minute and I carry her in my heart. It would be painful for me to keep this thought on my mind, I have to tell her". *Translation By: SaturnaliaGirl **V: I don't understand why they have to make forced comparisons between two completly different relationships which bring me completely different emotions.. : Host: who are you referring to exactly.. : V: between Sarah and Massimo. I wouldn't want Sarah to think that I didn't carry her in my heart all week long, because she has been with me always! : S: I love you, love! : Host: I don't know if you managed to hear thar Vero, she said she loved you. : V: (almost crying) You've been in my heart every minute...I'm sorry Alessia...(talking again to sarah) but I had to tell you, because if you thought outherwise I would have suffered. : (Spanish translation) : V: no entiendo porque tienen que hacer comparaciones a fuerza con relaciones completamente diferentes que regalan emociones completamente diferentes (referiendose a sarah y massimo) : no quisiera que sarah pensase que no la he llevado en mi corazon en toda esta semana porque ella ha estado siempre conmigo. : S: te amo, amor! : V: te he llevado en el corazon todos los minutos..disculpame alessia,﻿ pero se lo tenia q decir, porque si pensava el contrario yo estaria mal (habria sofrido). � Day 100 (Feb 2nd) Sarah, Ti amoo! Italian Veronica shouts the above message out of nowhere, while sitting on the couch eating. Day 101 (Feb 3rd) Surprise for Veronica English subs Official GF video for the plane flies over the GF house with the words "Vero siamo con te e con il sogno" (Vero we are with you and the dream). "To know that there is this person..." Italian *Translation by minipixel : (from 0:51) : Vero: I miss her so much today... : Cristina: you know, I'm really amazed at how much I miss Nicola. Really, because I spent most of the time with him and with Maicol, Carmen or Mara... : Vero: I can't wait to hug her again. How great is it to know that she's there. That she exists.. : Cristina: ...who defends you....who supports you... : Vero: No. It's great to know that this person exists for me, now, in my life. I don't know if I'm explaining it well... : Cristina: Oh, I know. It's like me and Monica. Even if I don't see here, it's the same... : Vero: No! I want to see Sarah. : Cristina: Ah, okay... : Vero: I mean it's great to know that now this person exists in my life. She didn't exist 3 months ago... : Cristina: Oooohhh! I wonder if she has already seen her niece...Laura. : Vero: Yes, she probably has.... : : Vero: How beautiful is she! Mamma mia... : Cristina: Poor her, now every woman is all over her. : Vero: No! : Cristina laughing. : Vero: I'm already tired of your jokes. : Cristina: But it's not a joke laughing : Vero: Come on. Cut it off! utters something : Cristina: Because I've never said that she was beautiful. : Vero: Yes, okay, beautiful is certainly objective, not subjective. : Cristina: No. I wouldn't...she doesn't give me the same emotion that she gives you...I meant it in that way. But she's beautiful. : Vero: But why are you saying that she's not beautiful, Cri? Sarah's interview on Mattino Cinque Italian (by sappivu): at 6:04 Veronica said in tears that everything changed since Sarah had showed up. This screen-capture: Sarah seems like she flinched out of pain when watching Vero said that. Day 102 (Feb 4th) Veronica at breakfast Italian Day 102 Veronica in Daytime Italian Part 1 Italian Part 2 *Translation by: Sappivu : Vero: I so want to hug her/be with her again...knowing that She's waiting for me, that She's out there for me..I'm looking forward..to let her feel how much love I can give to her (clips)...Sarah exists, and that makes my heart swollen (clips)..gives me fuel, joy, peacefullness : Then they show yesterday clips of Gianluca saying that he thinks about Sarah, wanted to take her away when they'ss outiside etc. : Vero in confessionale: Gianluca says I miss Sarah, I miss sarah..It bothers me..gets me jelous, not b/c....it's b/c He talks about sarah as if he knew her...what do you know of her? : Vero talking with Alessia has already been translated (see translation by Lola below), I think, She says basically: Gianluca is too much into the game.. Alessia: this fact that He thinks about Sarah all day.. Vero here needs to be quoted in Italian: : "Ah con me casca male, a me non me parlasse tanto de lei, perchè me rode el cu(censored by GF)" : I can't believe they showed this! Lady Veronica. LOL She was speaking Italian but had to turn into Roman when it came to jelousy. And "me rode il culo" it's the moste intense (and vulg.) annoyance: lit. my ass burns : Translation by: Lola : "i'm jealous that he constantly talk about her, because he doens't know her enough and is not entitled to even talk about her" : alessia: if you say that it looks like you're jeloaus : v: yeah, i'm jeloaus, so what? : Part 2 by: Sappivu : Veronica said to Alessia She would be pissed off only if this Gianluca thing is fake, a week it's really a short time to feel that way. : In confessionale: I can understand him b/c Sarah is..Sarah but I don'tl like him saying it all the time : Alessia: You'll fight with Sarah for this jelousy of yours : Veronica: what jelousy?...absolutely not (ROTFL) : In confessionale: If G. should go home before I do, I could end in mental hospital...no kidding : And then it's about Mauro I think Day 103 (Feb 5th) Veronica wakes up Part 1 Part 2 Day 104 (Feb 6th) Day 105 (Feb 7th) Category:Timeline